Video games are a very popular form of entertainment. The latest high-end video games use CD discs to provide the game software. The quality of the graphics of these games is increasing rapidly, to the point where the characters and backgrounds portray people and places realistically rather than as cartoon-like block figures. As the graphics become more realistic, the users of video games will be interested in games which allow them to become more a "part of the action". The appeal of a "personalized" video games would be a greater sense of affinity to the game and a higher level of immersion of the users into the game environment. What is needed is a method and apparatus for easily and economically creating such "personalized" video games.